Goku VS Super-Man VS Thor
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Goku was flying over a feild in cork as he was trying to find Vegeta. Suddenly he looked down to see thor standing over vegeta's corpse his head was crushed. Goku inraged flew down to thor when he landed making a massive explosion right beside thor. When goku looked up at his opponent he saw he was standing in front of him in a ominous fashion. Goku jumped up like a spring and threw a punch at thor's chest at full power. This punch caused a massive explosion destroying the entire land-scape. When the dust settled it showed goku breathing heavily standing over a massive crater. GOKU: I've never thrown a harder punch than that. But unluckily for Goku Thor wasn't even harmed not a scratch on him. GOKU: Whaaaa.. Before Goku could finish that sentence he was hit straight in the face by Thor's hammer launching Goku hundreds of miles away Thor flew behind the sayain. METROPILIS 16:32 Super-man was standing on the top of the daily planet globe watching his city waiting for a super-villian to eventually pop up. Suddenly Goku was seen being launched in the sky. Super-man's face turned from pride into fear he flew forward at the speed of sound at Goku praying to god that he would catch Goku. With in seconds Supes grabbed the sayain like an injured soldier in a war. SUPER-MAN: Who done this to you. GOKU: That guy. Super-man looked at the lightning bolt that was coming towards him. Before Super-man could move his pinkey both him and Goku were hit by the lightning launching them straight through the daily planet. Thor landed carefully on the building like feather. Super-man got up infuriated and got into his battle stance. So did Goku staring right at his two opponents. Super-man then thought to himself." This is gonna be one long fight" HERE WEEE GOOOOOO Goku flew forward towards super-man so did thor. Super-man looked at Goku flying towards him like an insect. Super-man grabbed goku by the head and slammed it onto the ground 3 times finishing the bombardment by kicking Goku in the stomach. Super-man tried to throw a punch at Thor but the god of thunder dodged it and smashed Super-man right in the chin nearly breaking it. Thor then fired a massive lightning storm right onto the three heroes it was so powerful that it destroyed all of metropilis . Super-man looked down at the dust that was his home he was beyond angry his eyes turned red with a lot of heat vision. So without warning super-man grabbed both goku and thor by the collars of their shirts flying them into the sky.He then used his heat vision on both goku and thor's faces the only one who got injured was goku his eye popped blinding him for a bit. Super-man then threw his two opponents straight into the destroyed city. Clark then fired a massive wave of heat vision causing an explosion simiular to a nuclear bomb. Super-man the landed to the ground right where he threw his opponents staring at the piles of rock there. Thor's hammer was right beside super-man and goku's arm was dangling under a pile of rocks. Without warning thor's hammer came flying to the rubble where thor was. Then an explosion of lightning set thor free from the trap. Goku's dangiling arm flexed and with that a massive aura appeared around the rocks as they flew apart. Goku had red hair and red eyes he was a Super Sayain God! Thor,Goku and Super-man flew towards eachother at top speeds colliding their fists together the impact caused a massive shock wave that could be felt all around the world. Goku drop kicked Super-man launching him across the destroyed city and upper cutted Thor high into the sky. Goku then jumped into the air and volley ball slamed Thor right onto Super-man. GOKU: KAMEHAMEHA The kamehameha launched from Goku's hand launching it straight at his two opponents Thor flew away from the explosion. As the dust settled Super-man stood from the ground his costume was torn to shreds and he had burn marks all over his body. Suddenly Super-man flew at light speed straight at Goku and punched him straight through his torso like a wet piece of toilet paper, Super-man grabbed Goku's neck and blasted his heat vision to burn Goku's head into a burned skull. GOKU DEFEATED Super-man threw Goku's dead corpse away like a empty coke can and stared straight at Thor. Suddenly the two gods flew at each other at 10000X the speed of light and collided there fists together destroying the entire country. Thor kneed Super-man in the stomach and then slammed the man of steel straight in the cheek like a baseball player doing a home run launching Super-man straight into another galaxy. Thor and Super-man started having a DBZ style clash destroying solar systems and suns! Super-man punched thor right in the face causing him to skid backwards. Super-man flew forward ready to use an infinite mass punch straight at Thor. Thor ducked under the punch and slammed Super-man's arm blowing his arm into bloody bits then Thor elbowed Super-man in the nose breaking it and knocking him into another planet. Thor landed on top of Super-man and started slamming him with his hammer straight onto his opponents face repeatedly. Each strike of Thor's hammer broke more of Super-man's skull the final hit cracked his skull in half. Finally Thor raised his hammer which was bright blue and full of lightning and thunder. Thor slammed the hammer straight onto Super-man's face splattering it into a bloody paste killing him instantly. Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:DC vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant